otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Calvin Antone
Calvin Antone is a human with recessive Skin-walker genes. Antone appears in all three of the Darkness Rising Trilogy books. Antone is aware of the supernatural and his ancestors race and works among supernaturals as a mercenary. He is the biological father of Maya Delaney and Ashton Gray. He currently presumably works as part of security for Badger Lake, living there while trying to grow a relationship with his kids. The Gathering: Antone was involved in the plan to take the Salmon Creek kids from the St. Cloud Cabal with an emphasis on his daughter Maya. He is not named in The Gathering but is later revealed to be the one who Maya met briefly when she and her friends were trying to escape the fire. Maya recognises him as her biological father from their physical similarities but does not want to admit that to herself. The Calling: He appears in The Calling as the head of the team searching for the kids who escaped the helicopter crash. When Maya and the others make their way to an abandoned gas station he communicated with Maya via radio. Antone informs her that he is her father, confirming what she suspected. Maya argues with him briefly until she mentions her belief that Antone only donated DNA to the experiment that fathered her. Antone tells her that he was meant to be her father but that her biological mother ran from Project Phoenix with her and her brother. Antone tracked her down to where she was living in Oregon at the time with her adoptive parents but the St. Clouds had them brought to Salmon Creek and kept stringing Antone along with the belief that he would eventually be a part of Maya's life until he realised it was a lie. Maya hangs up on him. The teens mostly manage to evade him and his team after Hayley Morris uses herself as a distraction. Maya overhears him talking to Moreno and another member of his team round a campfire where he reveals he grew up in a suburb of Phoenix and that he learnt campfire cooking in the scouts. As soon as he saw Maya in cougar form he knew it was her and was completely confident that Maya wouldn't attempt to harm him. The Rising: Calvin appears again in The Rising. He attempts to apprehend Maya and her friends when Maya makes a visit to her grandmother and then soon after is searching for them when they board a ferry. Calvin shows up at the funeral the St. Clouds held for the teens whose parents believe they've died. He was part of a Nast Cabal team and was having the Nast's Witch use a sensing spell to check if the teens had attended the funeral. Calvin attempted to track Maya down after she was spotted in cougar form and quickly found her, bringing her into Nast custody. He attempts to get Maya to talk civilly with Mattias Nast and informs her that Daniel Bianchi was involved in a car accident and restrains her when she attacks Nast in a rage. Nast believes Maya is regressing like Annie Martinez, Calvin doesn't and tries to argue but is told by Nast to control Maya. Antone ensures that Maya is allowed to keep her dog Kenji in her room at the Nast safe house. He later comes to talk to her about her brother Ash and eventually ends up telling her why her biological mother gave her up and kept Ash. Her mother was only half Navajo and Maya is clearly Native, Ash can't pass for Caucasian but would draw less attention to her so she kept him. Antone tells Maya more about Ash and reveals that he had a happy and healthy childhood with parents who lived with him and that he attended an Ivy League school. Antone wants to give Ash what he himself had and is told by Maya that he'll have to find Ash himself because she won't help him. Antone interrupts an interview that Nast conducts with Maya as he's causing her so much strain and anger that she begins to Shift before ultimately controlling herself. Antone tells Nast that under their agreement he can veto any treatment, Nast tells him he's coddling Maya. Antone believes his exploiting one of the doctors feelings for him to ensure Maya receives fair treatment. Antone and Maya discuss the Nast's plans for her and Antone admits it isn't what he wanted. All Antone wanted was contact with Maya and after she was too old to be taken from her adoptive parents he wouldn't have tried to take her from them as long as he could be part of her life. Maya informs Antone that she wants to negotiate with the Nasts and he tells her she isn't a place to be able to negotiate. When Maya attempts to escape after an attack by Nicole Tillson Antone talks her down and tells her he'll work on getting a negotiation to happen. He tries to convey that to Maya, that he'll help to get her out but it doesn't quite click. He assures her that he'll help before a guard tranquilizers her. Antone isn't happy with the way things are handled afterwards and manages to tell Maya in a surveillance dead zone that he's arranging to get her out. Calvin gets a tape to Maya telling her to find the Project Genesis II kids, unite with them and they'll have leverage to negotiate a return to the Nasts under their own terms with their parents included. Once the teens are found by Sean Nast they discover that Antone had contacted him to get him involved and had Moreno gain Dr. Inglis's trust, when Dr. Inglis committed treason against the Nast's Antone told Sean who stopped her before things got too far out of hand. Antone is part of negotiations and moves to Badger Lake to try and continue his attempts at a relationship with his kids. Eight months later and Antone is still living in Badger Lake, every other sunday for the past 6 months he's been having dinner with Maya and Ash. He didn't approve of Moreno teaching Maya and Ash marksmanship. In Antoning: Antone is mentioned in Atoning but does not appear. He is still living in Badger Lake and building a relationship with his kids. He and most of the town were in Toronto during the events of the novella. Description: He is described as being a tall and lean Native American man. He has reddish brown eyes, the same cheekbones as his daughter Maya and black brush-cut hair. Maya comments in The Rising that Antone's son Ash is the spitting image of him other than Ash's coloring. Category:Humans Category:Darkness Rising Characters Category:Darkest Powers Character Category:Living Character